


The Man that Kira Devoured

by ShadTastic



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, How Do I Tag, Light Angst, M/M, Maybe Romance, Not Romance, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Post-Yotsuba Arc, Sad, Sad Ending, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Yagami Light is Kira, Yagami Light is a Dick, Yotsuba Arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24296227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadTastic/pseuds/ShadTastic
Summary: Set after Light regains his memories of being Kira.L is mourning the loss of his true friend, knowing that the man beside him is not that person anymore. He knows that any wrong move will result in this snake, this shell of the man he grew to befriend, ending his life.The real Light Yagami was gone, because Kira had devoured him.
Relationships: L & Yagami Light, L/Yagami Light
Kudos: 29





	The Man that Kira Devoured

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't judge me too harshly on this guys, it's an older work I did in one sitting, it's dumB but I LOVE the Yotsuba Arc in Death Note because if how genuine Light is, it really seems like Kira is an entirely different entity like Kira Light would have you believe. UGhhH
> 
> Anyway, this is a warm up for an actual story for Death Note I'm going to be writing, this has nothing to do with it really, just practicing with the characters and such sksk

Light was irritated this morning, for good reason, he assured himself. The world's 3 leading detectives, partner in assist of the Kira case, and royal pain in his ass, L, had been staring at him for the past 20 minutes. So, his anger was just, the older man was simply annoying with his constant watch. 

Though the younger knew it was to be expected, him being the prime Kira numero uno suspect. It didn't matter, it wasn't as if L was going to be alive much longer anyway, once Rem does her job. 

-And she BETTER do her job.

The brown haired man glowered at his computer screen, not truly reading anything as he scrolled through. He didn't trust Rem as far as he could throw them. 

Was it even possible to throw a Shinigami?

Light shook his head slightly, ridding himself of the thought. How absurd it was, it certainly didn't need to be clogging up his brain. 

"Light-kun is very distracted as of late. Perhaps we should retire much sooner this evening?" 

With a tired sigh, the younger inclined his head toward the other crouched man beside him. "Ryuuzaki, it won't do well for the case if we keep going to bed early." He said with a firm tone, eyeing the other, who's unwavering stare just about unnerved him. 

Said detective continued to stare, lifting a pale hand to chew harshly on his thumb. Light felt his mouth twitch at the display.

L finally averted his gaze to somewhere to Light's right, most likely noting that he had stopped reading the case files a while ago and storing that information away for later. "Yes, that's true. The same could be said about being distracted, as well. It won't help any either."

Light felt his face heat up slightly in his anger. "I'm FINE, Ryuuzaki. Now stop bothering me so we can figure this mess out. The others have already gone home for the night, but that doesn't mean we have to stop working. Just because Higuchi was captured and we have figured out his killing method doesn't mean we are close to solving this case. There are still so many questions than answers." 

The detective merely ran his thumb over his upper lip in thought. "Right again, Light-kun, as always. But, we won't do well sleep deprived as I'm sure you're aware." He held a slight amused hint to his voice that thoroughly pissed Light off, and the younger knew that was probably the intention. 

'He's trying to provoke me like before, well it won't work this time, L. You've been apart of my game for far too long now, I know all your secrets. Even your name once the Shinigami writes it down in the Death Note.' Light frowned over at L, furrowing his brow and narrowing his amber eyes at the other. 

Just as Light was about to respond hotly to his remark, the detective interrupted him with the same monotoned voice Light had grown accustomed to. 

"I miss him, you know, that boy that you're using." L stared deeply into Light's eyes, immediately seeing the change that had taken place in his friend/suspect. He didn't want to believe it, that the Light he'd grown used to while handcuffed together was so...different compared to what he is now. That's how L knew something had changed, starting the second Light had touched the Death Note. That scream, that scream sounded haunted and broken to the detective. It was as if the Light he had grown close to was destroyed as soon as his fingers had touched the notebook. The shift in his eyes, once bright and almost kitten-like, grew harsh and narrowed like a snake ready to strike at a moment's notice.

He knew now that his friend from before was gone, eaten by this serial killer known as "Kira". 

The shell of a man in front of him let out a scoff, leaning back in his chair and crossing his slender legs. "What are you talking about, Ryuuzaki? I'm the same as I've always been."

L looked at him from the corners of his hollowed eyes, not giving way to the raw sadness he felt when he looked to his former partner. "Yes, I suppose you are."


End file.
